A variety of applications have developed that allows smartphone users to use the built-in cameras that are included in many such phones. In some cases, data from the camera is sent by the smartphone to servers for some purpose. As examples of using a camera, the phone may be used to send images to friends, upload pictures to social networking or photo sharing sites, or to find product information using a camera image of a Quick Response Code.